Callie Asks for Help/Transcript
(Opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Peck: (whistling; walking over to Sheriff Callie with Wanted posters) Callie: (talking to someone else; barely audible) Yep, true story. (talks to Peck; becomes audible again) Howdy, Peck. What'cha got there? Peck: As deputy of this fine town, I thought we needed to buckle down on things a bit. Callie: (reading) "Wanted: big smiles!". Heh heh! Yep. These signs will surely make Nice and Friendly Corners even friendlier. Peck: Mind givin' me a hand puttin' 'em up? Callie: It would be my pleasure. Peck: I call dibs on Ella's. (Peck and Callie are putting the signs up) Toby: Hi, Sheriff. Need some help helping? Callie: No thanks, Toby. My noodle lasso and I got it covered. (hammers the first sign in; sees signs blow away; gasps) Toby: Oh, I'll get 'em for you, Sheriff. (tosses the lasso) Callie: Thanks, but... already got 'em! Toby: (sighs) Peck: (pecking in the nails) There! (sees the Ella logo rolling off the building) Uh-oh! (sees Ella logo roll away) Sign on the loose! Stop in the name of the law! (runs after the sign) Callie: This looks like a job for the sheriff! Toby: Oh, oh. I wanna help. Can I help? Can I? Callie: Maybe next time, Toby! Toby: (turns to sad face) Callie: (hops on Sparky) Giddy-up, Sparky. (rides on Sparky to catch the sign) Toby: Aw, what's the use? Sheriff Callie never needs anybody's help for anything. Tio: Oh, now, that's not true. Sheriff Callie knows how to ask for help if she needs it. Uncle Bun: Yep, she didn't used to, but she learned her lesson. In fact, that's how we got Helpin' Hand Canyon. Toby: How we got Helpin' Hand Canyon? Tio: Don't you know the story? Toby: Nope. Will you tell it to me? Tio: All right. It all happened a long, long time ago. The Prairie Dogs: It happened a long time ago. (starts the flashback) Tio: Sheriff Callie was just a new sheriff back then. She and Sparky would spend their days riding across the desert, from town to town, looking for people to help. But then, one day. Farmer Stinky: (nearby; barely audible) Help. Help. Sparky: (neighs) Callie: You hear that, Sparky? Let's go! Sparky: (neighs again) (cut to the barn) Callie: Farmer Stinky, what are you doing up there? Farmer Stinky: Hangin'. Callie: (gets Stinky down) Farmer Stinky: I was trying to paint my barn but it's too plum tall. Callie: I can help you. I'll paint the top part of your barn, while you paint the bottom. (lassoes the paint and paints the barn) Farmer Stinky: That would be mighty helpful, Sheriff. Callie: Think nothing of it. Helpin' folks is my favorite part of being Sheriff. It brings a smile to my face, and makes the world a nicer place. Tio: But before Sheriff Callie could say "yee-haw", other folks showed up. Callie and Sparky: (exclaims) Priscilla: Sheriff Callie! You gotta help me! My fancy new hat blew right off my head and got stuck on top of the windmill! Peck: Sheriff Callie, a heapin' big boulder fell on the train tracks and now Dirty Dan and Dusty can't get their gold to the bank! Callie: All right, I'll help you, Priscilla. And Peck, tell Dirty Dan and Dusty I'm on my way! Farmer Stinky: And what about my barn? We still gotta paint it. Peck: You can't help everyone at once! Callie: Sure I can! C'mon, Sparky. We got a heap of helping to do. Sparky: (neighs) Tio: And they rode off fast as the wind. (music plays while Callie and Sparky are riding) (Song: Ridin') Tio: ' Riding, riding, riding, Sheriff Callie went a riding. Sheriff Callie went a riding 'cross the plain. She would answer every call, Helping townsfolk one and all. ''(song pauses) '''Dusty: Thanks, Sheriff! (song continues) So she rode back and fourth across the plain. Background Singer: Yipee-yay. (song pauses) Callie: (unaudible) Yee-ha! There's Priscilla's hat! (song continues) Tio: Riding, riding, riding. Helping, helping, helping (song pauses) Priscilla: Thank you kindly, Sheriff. (song continues; ends) And Sheriff Callie figured she was done. Sparky: (neighs) (cut back to the barn. Callie is painting it.) Callie: What do you think, Farmer Stinky? Farmer: Looks dandy. Callie: Sure does. Phew! And it sure feels good to be done. Come on, Sparky! What do you say we go find ourselves some apples as a treat for all our hard work! Sparky: (neighs) Callie: (laughs) Tio Tortuga: But Sheriff Callie wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. Ella: Sheriff Callie, come quick! There's trouble in the saloon! Everyone's fightin' over which milkshake tastes best! Unnamed Bear Guy: Sheriff Callie! My jackalopes busted out and are runnin' wild! Dusty: Sheriff Callie! Peck's in trouble! Dirty Dan: His feathers got stuck in the jailhouse door! Dirty, Dusty, Ella, and Unnamed Bear Guy: We need your help! Callie: Calm down, folks. Don't worry. I'll help each any every one of you quick as a cat! Let's go, Sparky. Hee-yah! Sparky: (neighs) Tio: And off they rode again. This time, quicker than lightning. Tio: Riding, riding, helping. Helping, helping, riding. Callie went a helping 'cross the plain. Unknown Male: Sheriff Callie, which milkshake tastes better? Callie: (sips) Strawberry. (sips) Banana. Hmm. Ah! Strawberry banana! All: Yee-hah! Tio: Sparky's hooves were digging deeper And the canyon got much steeper They were digging a groove into the plain Unnamed Bear: My jackalopes are running wild! Callie: (catches jackalopes with noodle lasso) Gotcha! Unnamed Bear: Woo-hoo! Tio: When she thought the day was through There was still so much to do It turned out she was needed once again Unknown White Pig: Well, hold on there, Sheriff! Priscilla: Can you give me a hand? Unknown Rabbit: Hey, I need your help! Tio: Back and fourth, diggin' in Fourth and back, digging deep Back and fourth, they rode across the plain Churnin' up, diggin' down Diggin' deep until they found they dug a canyon, And there, they would remain Tio: Sheriff Callie and Sparky had galloped so fast and so hard helping all their friends, that they had dug themselves into the bottom of a deep canyon. Callie: (sighs) Sweet sassafras! Look what we've gone and done! Sparky: (neighs sadly) Callie: Aw, it's nothin' to fret over, Sparky. I'll grab something up top with my noodle lasso and pull us out. (swings noodle lasso and grabs nothing) Callie: Hmm. That didn't work. Guess we'll have to try somethin' else. (turns her noodle lasso into a spring) Up we go! (bounces a few times) Little higher. Little higher! (realizes it's not high enough) Not high enough. This canyon is just too deep! Oh, Sparky, I'm afraid to say that I think we're stuck. Sparky: (neighs) Callie: Yep. We need help all right. But there's not exactly anyone we can ask. All our friends are back in town and we're... Who knows where! The Prairie Dogs: How can Sheriff Callie Get word to all her friends That she's stuck in a canyon And needs help just like them? Sparky: (neighs; blows off Callie's hat) Callie: (laughs) Sparky, this is no time to play. Sparky: (blows off Callie's hat again; neighs) Callie: (gasps) My hat! That's it! Sparky, you're a genius! (writes on hat) "Please help. We're stuck in the bottom of a deep canyon and can't get out. Signed, Sheriff Callie." (hears Sparky; she neighs) "And, Sparky." (prepares her hat for liftoff) You know what to do, Sparky. Ready, aim... (her hat launches through the sky, in the clouds, and on Peck's head) Peck: (grunts) What in tarnation? (gasps) It's Sheriff Callie's hat! All: Her hat?.. Her hat... Let me see. Peck: And there's a message inside. (reads; whispers) "Please... ...Help, I..." Oh no! The Sheriff and Sparky are in trouble! Dirty Dan: Well, what in Mudville are we waitin' for? Dusty: Let's go help her! All: Yeah... Let's go help... I'm on (Ella)... (the townsfolk are searching for Callie and Sparky) All: I'm telling you, it's here... We gotta go that way... Tio Tortuga: Now, you might be wondering how the townsfolk were able to find Sheriff Callie out in the middle of nowhere. But actually, it wasn't that hard. Peck: (almost falls into the canyon; gasps) YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! All: Sheriff! Callie: (from the bottom of the canyon) Howdy, folks! Mind givin' me and Sparky a helpin' hand?! (swings noodle lasso) Ella: After everything you've done for us, Sheriff? Farmer Stinky: It would be our pleasure. Peck: Okay, everyone. Pull! (everyone pulls and strains) Callie: Goin' up. (everyone pulls Callie and Sparky out of the canyon) Sparky: (neighs) All: Whoo-hoo! We did it (Priscilla)! Dirty Dan:'' Yipee-ki-yallie! We saved Sheriff Callie! '''Sparky: (neighs) Dusty: And Sparky! Peck: (gives Callie her hat) Here's your hat, Sheriff. Callie: Oh, and we can't thank you all enough. Helping folks is still my favorite part of being Sheriff. But no one I can ask for help is my favorite part of havin' friends. All: (cheering) (cut back to present time) Tio: And that's how Helping Hand Canyon got its name. Uncle Bun: And how it got made, too. Toby: Jeepers, and to think, if Sheriff Callie hadn't asked for help, she might still be down there. Tio: Ah, but she did ask for help, and now Sheriff Callie knows that if she ever needs it again, all she has to do is... Callie: Hey, Toby! Wanna help us put Ella's sign back up? Toby: Do I?! Oh, boy! After all, helpin' friends brings a smile to my face, and makes the world a nicer place! Callie: Heave-ho! The Prairie Dogs: It makes the world a nicer place Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:C